villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte DiLaurentis
Charlotte DiLaurentis is the main antagonist of the television series "Pretty Little Liars", beginning with the third season and ending in the sixth. She is portrayed by Vanessa Ray. She is revealed to be "A" and Red Coat, as well as the person who attempted to murder Alison. She stole the game of "A" away from Mona Vanderwaal. It is also revealed that she was born as Charles Drake before transitioning into Charlotte DiLaurentis. She began masquerading as CeCe Drake in order to conceal her true identity from her family. History Charlotte DiLaurentis is the adoptive daughter of Kenneth and Jessica DiLaurentis, and the adoptive sister/cousin of Jason and Alison DiLaurentis. Born to Mary Drake as Charles Drake, Charlotte was sent to Radley Sanitarium at a young age by her adoptive father, due to an incident occurring with Alison, though Charlotte believes it was because of her liking of dresses. Charlotte befriended Bethany Young and one night they were on the roof of Radley, with Charlotte, still publicly being Charles at this point, donning a dress Jessica had bought for her. Marion Cavanaugh enters the roof and Charlotte begs Bethany to do something so she won't see Charlotte in a dress. Bethany, however, takes it too far and pushes Marion off of the roof, placing the blame on Charlotte. Charlotte was placed under various meds until "almost drowned in her own drool". The doctors took sympathy on her in her teens and let her out for a funeral: Charles'. Jessica and Charlotte "buried" him at Aunt Carol's and Charlotte transitioned into herself. However, Jessica did not bring her home as Charlotte was hoping. She instead placed her back in Radley, just under a new name. Becoming smarter and smarter in Radley, Jessica eventually petitioned the board to let Charlotte out to attend classes at U-Penn. Charlotte was excited, but found it more boring than she thought, as she already knew most of what they were teaching. So she called in a bomb threat in order to get classes cancelled and snuck out, where she befriended her brother, who was unknowing of her real identity, under the name CeCe Drake and the two entered a relationship. Charlotte was invited by Jason to come with their family to Cape May for the summer, which is when Jessica discovered "CeCe's" real identity. Jessica was furious about this but eventually let Charlotte come along after Kenneth invited her himself. That summer Charlotte and Alison became close and she planned on telling her the truth. Until one night, Bethany discovered Jessica was having an affair with her father and snuck out of Radley to go harm her, donning Charlotte's clothing which is identical to Alison's. Charlotte came upon a blonde in a yellow top and bashed her over the head with a rock, unaware that she was actually hitting Alison. Jessica was furious with Charlotte, but covered it up for her by burying Alison, whom they were unaware was still alive. Charlotte was taken back to Radley and her out privileges were taken away. But eventually Mona Vanderwaal was admitted, after being outed as "A". Charlotte began visiting her, loving the stories about what Mona did to Ali's friends. Charlotte then offered Mona a deal: She would play the game with her, if Mona helped her escape. Charlotte began donning the disguise of Red Coat and playing the "A" game, along with Mona's help. However, Charlotte eventually stole the girls away from Mona and became the leader of the game. Charlotte had begun seeing a blonde in a red coat and questioned if it could be Alison. So on the night of the Thornhill Lodge fire, Charlotte planned to lure Alison out by trapping the girls, however, she sent a decoy Red Coat to distract the Liars. The decoy travels through the woods and meets up with Charlotte, now disguised in black hoodie, and reveals herself as Sara Harvey. Shana Fring sets fire to the Lodge, therefore ruining Charlotte's plans, however Charlotte received her confirmation that Alison was indeed alive. Later that night, Charlotte murdered Darren Wilden and sent Sara to his funeral to make sure he was really dead. Eventually, Charlotte's game came to an end, when she revealed her true identity to the Liars and declared game over. She was taken to a new sanitarium, while her ally escaped charges by claiming to have had Stockholm Syndrome. Five years later, Charlotte is released and murdered later that night by an unknown assailant. Notes *Charlotte has four identities: **Charles Drake/DiLaurentis, her birth identity. **Charlotte DiLaurentis, her transitioned identity. **CeCe Drake, her alias. **And "A". *Charlotte, as CeCe Drake, became a big sister figure to Alison DiLaurentis and taught her everything she knows how to be a mean girl and a bully. *Charlotte has been behind various things in the series. **She was the second "A". **She was Red Coat. **She was Alison's "Killer". **She is the person who murdered Darren Wilden. Gallery Game_Over2CCharles0642.jpg|Charles DiLaurentis Game_Over2CCharles1087.jpg|Charlotte DiLaurentis CeCeMeetsTheLiars6x10.png|CeCe Drake CeCeIsA6x10.png|"A" CeCeRedCoatDead4x12.png|Red Coat Category:Femme Fatale Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Double Agent Category:Friend of the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Male Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Incestous Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:The Heavy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed